A wide variety of different types of communication cables are utilized to transmit information. These cables include, for example, twisted pair cables, optical fiber cables, coaxial cables, and a wide variety of hybrid cables that incorporate multiple types of transmission elements. Communication cables are often deployed in applications involving fire performance considerations. For example, cables intended for installation in a plenum space typically must satisfy burn and smoke performance standards. Additionally, it is desirable to limit flame propagation along the length of a cable, especially a cable installed horizontally in a plenum space. An opportunity exist for improved communication cables that limit flame propagation and/or that exhibit improved burn performance.